


is it true love?

by wonhotteok



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, True Love AU, i just can't help it when it comes to woogyu, i miss them, it's cringy i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhotteok/pseuds/wonhotteok
Summary: Sunggyu can’t believe it happened, and the outcome is even more unbelievable.





	is it true love?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this in my draft since last year, some time around May in the middle of the night, after listening to Gyu’s True Love so many times and thinking that it fits woogyu.
> 
> the paragraph in italic is the translation of the song, so you might want to listen to the song while reading.

_I’ll be honest_

_I’ll tell you everything_

_Ever since the day I met you_

_Ever since that moment to this moment now_

_I haven’t stopped loving you for a single minute, a single second_

Sunggyu thought it was ridiculous. _It can’t be, I must be kidding myself_, he thought to himself. He really really did think it’s impossible, but there he is, standing in front of him, a man—_or a boy, he has a really boyish look on him, must be younger than me..._ he thought, and another dozens things swerved in his mind, while looking at that boy. Once again, he really thought it was ridiculous, so before his mind could think any further, he slapped himself mentally, and accepted the hand that was offered in front of him. As soon as he felt the boy’s palm on his, warmth spread through his entire body.

Sunggyu hoped the pause he had created wasn’t too long to make it awkward and fortunately he had caught what the other said before, _his name is Nam Woohyun._ “Hi, Woohyun. My name is Kim Sunggyu.” Even to Sunggyu, his own voice sounded distant, but the smile he got in return made his lips curled and his eyes shined into the most genuine form of smile. Although, at that exact moment, he hadn’t even known the real Nam Woohyun. 

_Just hearing your name makes me smile_

_Just looking at you makes my heart explode_

_I’m sure it’s hard to believe but it’s true_

_All of this_

Sunggyu knew it. He knew it was ridiculous right from the start. Nam Woohyun was a pain in the ass. Actually, thank God, Nam Woohyun was a pain in the ass. It gave Sunggyu a reason to push that little prickly feeling he had to the depth of his hypothalamus, and to build a wall of hatred around it to prevent it from resurfacing... or so he thought. Oh how he hoped it was that easy. 

On one hand, he just couldn’t believe this _feeling_ he had for Woohyun, but on another hand, he just couldn’t help it. Just hearing Woohyun’s name made him smile. Looking at Woohyun’s face... no, he didn’t even want to think about Woohyun’s face, it’s too much to handle for his heart. Really, he still thought he was being completely ridiculous. If he were to tell someone about this, they would think he was making a very bad joke, because Woohyun was a prick, so he shouldn’t feel like this, but who was he kidding. It might be hard to believe, even he himself couldn’t believe it, but it’s true. 

_Oh it’s true love_

_Believe my heart_

_Yeah it’s true love_

_Accept my heart_

_Take my love love love_

_I can’t keep ignoring this and hiding_

_Because my heart for you is too big_

After months of battling with his own feeling, Sunggyu finally surrendered. He was in their practice room, it was hot and it smelled like sweat and his heart wouldn’t shut up. That day, Woohyun decided to ditched his hoodie, because it was hot, and continued to practice in his white undershirt. At first, Sunggyu was kind of grateful—or disappointed, but of course he wouldn’t admit it—because, hey, at least Woohyun’s not completely topless. After two seconds, his gratefulness dissipated, because Woohyun was sweating a lot and the fucking fabric wasn’t even trying to cover his skin.

The dance practice continued as Sunggyu struggled to focus, and after an hour or so, they finally took a break. Sunggyu grabbed a bottle of water and scurried off to the corner. His heart wouldn’t shut up. He could hear Woohyun talking at the middle of the room and, despite struggling not to, his eyes found the source of the voice. _It really is... true_. He closed his eyes as hard as he can, and in the middle of his mental breakdown, he hit his head on the wall with a loud thump. 

“Sunggyu hyung, what’s wrong?” Dongwoo asked worriedly. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Well, he’s definitely not okay. 

_Since I started, let me say a little more_

_Every time you struggle_

_You always said this, like a habit_

_“I’m so glad I have a friend like you”_

_Honestly, every time you said that_

_I felt more lonely_

_Because that’s not how I feel about you_

_All of this_

His desire to be close to Woohyun won, so he accepted the fact that he liked the boy. Sunggyu started opening up to Woohyun, and he can’t believe it, but it was so easy. They matched so well. It’s like they’re best friends from the very start. Or so Sunggyu wished. He wished his feeling for Woohyun is just as far as a best friend. 

Woohyun is whiny. He whined when he’s tired. He whined when he’s hungry. He also whined when he had his bad day, when he thought his vocal cords didn’t reach the note the way he wanted. He whined and Sunggyu consoled him, after teasing him about it of course. He joked about it first, making the younger sulked even more, and then he told Woohyun all those sweet things. It always made Woohyun felt better. He always thanked Sunggyu afterwards, saying how he’s so grateful he has Sunggyu as a friend to lean on. Sunggyu thought he’s supposed to be happy to hear Woohyun said that, but somehow, the smile he gave as a response always felt a little bit stiff, like the smile lonely people give. 

_Your loneliness_

_Makes me even smaller_

_Hopefully my half-sized comfort_

_Can completely embrace you_

Woohyun got lonely, too, sometimes. When he had a break but no one could hang out with him. Or when he went out to the nearby convenience store but he saw some couples being sweet to each other on his way back. During those time he could be tough to handle. Sunggyu could only guess which one of the mood he was in, whether he wanted to cuddle, or to be left alone. Both options were hard for Sunggyu, because no matter which one, he felt like what he did was not enough. He hates it when Woohyun was lonely. He strongly thinks that of all people, someone as lovely as Woohyun shouldn’t be lonely. 

_Oh it’s true love_

_Believe my heart_

_Yeah it’s true love_

_Accept my heart_

_Take my love love love_

_I can’t keep ignoring this and hiding_

_Because my heart for you is too big_

Sunggyu sang the last bit of the song while feeling a little out of breath. He's usually good at controlling his breath and voice while singing, but this time, he got a little too deep into the lyrics. He felt so many emotions, like his heart is really too big, like it’s going to explode. Acknowledging the feelings and emotions he has for the younger means freeing his heart to fall, it's scary but at the same time it's liberating. 

He still thinks it’s ridiculous, how he’s basically got into this bullshit called love at first sight. The fact that he really did fall for Woohyun ever since the moment he first saw him. Just thinking about it makes him want to laugh, but also cry, because he found out that apparently, he’s not the only one who fell. They both did for each other, and it’s making the whole thing even much more ridiculous. How the hell does that even possible? 

“Earth to Sunggyu,” Woohyun mumbled while having his entire face buried in the crook of Sunggyu’s shoulder. 

Sunggyu thinks it’s so ridiculous. “No, I don’t want earth,” he said while inhaling Woohyun’s scent because he’s so close and he’s been using Sungjong’s shampoo again, which smells really nice. “I want heaven.”

“Then heaven you got,” Woohyun said, moving away for a moment before leaning his face right in front of Sunggyu. Completed with that stupid grin, that stupid smile that shows his stupid canines. _It really is heaven_, Sunggyu thinks to himself, but he won't say that to Woohyun. 

“This is hell. I’m gonna be stuck in hell forever.” Sunggyu tries to suppress his own smile. 

“Then hell it is,” Woohyun whispers while closing the gap between them. They kiss slow, just enjoying each other. “If it means I could be stuck with you forever.” 

Sunggyu smiles into the kiss. “Stupid.”

“This stupid that you’re in love with.” Woohyun grins so wide Sunggyu don’t think his heart can take it. “This stupid that’s so in love with you.” Woohyun whispers again, this time even more softly. Sunggyu’s heart really can’t take it, so he surged forward to envelope his stupid into a crushing hug. 

Sunggyu thinks it’s so unbelievable. How ever since the day they met, ever since that moment to this moment now, they haven’t stopped loving each other for a single minute, a single second. But then, Sunggyu also thinks that it really is true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i’ve had this in my draft for more than a year, but had never gotten the courage to post it anywhere. until today...
> 
> sO I JUST RLY HOPE PPL WHO READ THIS WONT THINK THAT ITS SUCH A WASTE OF TIME AND ENERGY. i hope at least this warmed your heart a little.


End file.
